


Hide and Seek

by RasberryLlamas



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RasberryLlamas/pseuds/RasberryLlamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is locked in the helicarrier for some stupid team bonding exercise! It involves board games, stupid mortal games, and yeah... Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

"Alright... Let's try this again... Rock, paper, scissor-... Thor, what is that?"

"Man with eyes of hawks, this is Mjolnir! Clearly, it would be the best weapon compared to what you mortals consider weapons!"

Clint sighed and shook his head. This was not his best idea. He should've joined the others in playing Snakes and Ladders, but no! Clint insisted that Snakes and Ladders was for four year olds and he was going to go and play something more mature.... Rock, paper, scissors. Thor just happened to be alone, and at the time, seemed like a worthy opponent. 

"You can't do that! That's cheating! That doesn't even resemble your hammer... You know what? Fuck this... I'm done.."

He walked away, leaving the Asguardian who seemed to be trying to play rock, paper, scissors by himself. Wow.

"Look who finally decided to join the party..!" Tony snickered and Clint glared at him.

"Shut up... I'm so bored, what is the point of this anyway?" He slumped down next to Natasha who raised an eyebrow at the now pouting Clint.

"Some team bonding exercise, I believe.."She tossed the die and turned back to Clint.

"It's stupid. Like playing board games is going to help us bond! I mean, BORED is in the name for Christ sake!"

"For once I agree with Legolas... This is stupid.." Tony sighed out as he moved the red pawn to square #90. "Fuck... I wish Fury didn't lock me out of my lab... Or my house..."

"It's not all that bad... Is it?" Steve glanced around the table and received many are-you-insane type glares. "I mean, sure we're locked in the helicarrier but we are together..!" He smiled warmly over at his teammates.

"That's why this fucking sucks... We are together..." Clint pouted and sunk down into his seat. "I hate Fury so much right now..!"

Everyone sighed, except for Steve of course who frowned about the fact that all of his teammates simply hated each other.

"Well... Maybe if we do something else, the next few hours will go by faster." Steve bit his lip wondering if he was acting a little to "dad" like.

"That's-... Actually not a bad idea..." Clint sat up a little straighter thinking about other things they could do rather than playing Snakes and Ladders.

"We could umm..." Steve looked around the big room in the helicarrier. It was a really big room with four different hallways all leading to even bigger rooms with more hallways. It was actually really easy to get lost, Steve had found that out the hard way. "Well, there's lots of space-"

"Hide and seek!" Tony cut him off. He was beginning to smile like a child and, he was actually kind of adorable... Steve thought anyway...

"Hide and seek? Stark, how old are you?! Seriously.." Clint rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Looking like a child himself, but not nearly as adorable as Tony was.

"Well, if you've got a better idea... Or you know, you could go back to playing rock, paper, Mjolnir with point break over there.." He pointed back at Thor and smirked at Clint's fuck-no expression.

So. Yeah. Hide and seek it was.

The team quickly walked over to Thor who was still trying to play the "nonsense mortal game" and got him to join in on there hide and seek game, hopefully things would go smoother this time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright Steve, since you're the oldest, you have to count!" Clint smirked as the Captain clenched his teeth. Steve was horrible at hide and seek. He always ended up getting lost and without finding anyone.

"Uhh, you sure? I'm pretty sure that isn't really fair-"

"Make sure you count to 60, and close your eyes." Tony interrupted him followed by a smirk and a wink. Tony was really good at how to make Steve forget about anything he was ranting about. Damn. Curse his stupid sexy face.

"Oh, alright..." Steve blushed softly and obeyed. "1.. 2.. 3-" he continued counting, listening to the giggles and soft footsteps of his team. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad...

"60..! Ready or not here I come..!" He yelled before opening his eyes to find that he was alone. "Oh boy..." He mumbled under his breath and began his search through the series of rooms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thor was pretty easy to find, he was way to big for hiding under the table. It was quite hilarious actually, and Steve wished he knew how to use the camera on his cell phone.

Bruce was also easy to find. Which was a surprise to Steve, he was usually so quite and good at being un-noticeable (no one had even realized he was reading a book on the opposite side of the room during the snakes and ladders game). He was hiding in one of the many cafeterias in the helicarrier. Oh well, Steve had Bruce and Thor to help track down the others now.

Clint and Natasha on the other hand were difficult to find. Did they have some sort of wall-climbing powers? Because it seemed impossible to get on top of those giant lights inside the helicarrier. Impressive. Thank God Thor can fly when he has his hammer or they would've never found them.

Now Tony. Tony designed the helicarrier for crying out loud. So he knew his way around the place. The team practically looked EVERYWHERE, but still no sign of the genius.

Clint made the decision to split up, everyone agreed because they were all sick of his grumbling about how Tony is such a dirty cheater.

Okay this sucks, Steve thought because now he was simply wandering around aimlessly yelling the brunets name over and over again without getting a response. 

"Tony?! Come on... Where are you?!" He yelled once more before turning to another door.

"Hey... Steve?"

Steve jerked around hearing his name. "Yeah. Where are you?" He began looking around again.

"No-ones with you, right?" 

"Nah, we split up to find you. Now, where are you?!" Steve was starting to get really tired looking for the handsome man but not finding him anywhere.

"Ok, good... Steve, in here.." A door to a small uniform closet peered open and Steve quickly hopped over to the door, looking inside. "Wow, Tony.." He chuckled at the sight of the genius curled into a ball in the corner of the closet, again, he was adorable.

"Ya gotta do what ya gotta do!" He smirked as he stood to meet Steve's sky blue eyes. "I won didn't I?"

"Yes... You did, now let's go... Everyone's still looking for you-" his hand was pulled away from the door and squeezed softly.

"Let them look..." There it was again, that smirk that made Steve's stomach turn.

"Tony, what are you doing.." Steve blushed, he was so thankful that the closet was dark and Tony's arc reactor was covered by his shirt. 

"I've seen the way you look at me Steve.." You could practically hear Tony's smirk this time as he squeezed the blondes hand. "And I like it.." He guided Steve's hand to his own hip, and before he knew it, both of Steve's hands were on the brunets hips.

"Ohh.." Steve blushed and moved closer to Tony. He couldn't believe this was actually happening... "You do..?" He bit his lip.

"Mmmmhhmm.." Tony nodded slowly and wrapped his arms around the blondes neck. But wow, Steve was tall.

"I never knew you were-" he stopped himself before he said something stupid, he knew Tony would understand what he was trying to say.

"Well, I am... Now, you said I won the game, yes?" Tony smiled as he walked backwards into the wall in the closet, guiding Steve forward.

"Y-yes.. You did.." Steve blushed again and moved his lips closer to Tony's. They were so close their lips touched every time one of them would say something. Steve was really enjoying this, and he was sure Tony was to, especially the way his jeans got tighter in some places.

"Mmm.. Good, now I want my prize.." Tony pulled Steve down far enough to press their lips together. Finally. It was so perfect, Steve may not be the best kisser but Tony would definitely teach him, but everything just felt right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They stayed like that for a while before Tony made the next move and pushed his tongue into Steve's mouth. And judging by the moan Steve made, he was totally okay with that.

Steve opened his mouth wider and deepened the kiss. Tony was loving this, possibly a little to much. He pressed against Steve, hoping he'd realize how much Tony was enjoying this and give him the "okay" and it was alright to go a little farther than just making out in the closet.

It was pretty effective. Steve's hand wandered to the front of Tony's belt before he broke the kiss.

"T-Tony? Is this okay?" He managed to get out in a stuttered breath. 

"God, Steve... Yes, yes it's more than okay..! Please do that.." He let his his hands slip down to Steve's shoulders so he could hold himself up, because wow. Asking if it was okay to take his pants off? That was so Steve, and that did things to Tony...!

Steve blushed and unbuckled Tony's belt before unbuttoning his jeans. Tony was making small sounds of encouragement as Steve gently pulled his tight jeans down to Tony's knees. "Wow, Tony.. You're-... Wow.." Steve blushed quite heavily before gently touching Tony's thigh.

"Fuck... Well that's your fault, I've been waiting so damn long for this and I'm just so turned on right now! I-"

"No, that's not what I meant... You're beautiful.." Steve stood up and met Tony's big brown eyes. "You're so beautiful.." He pressed small kisses down the brunets jawline. 

This time Tony blushed, and for the first time in his life he was at a loss for words. He needed Steve to be touching him right now, not saying THAT. Tony wasn't used to THAT. Steve was seriously doing things to Tony. "Damn it Steve...! I-I need this off you... Right now..." He tugged at Steve's dark blue T-Shirt and before he could say anything else, Steve pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the floor. Tony licked his lips as he looked at the super-soldier. Wow.

"Better?" Steve chuckled breathily before finding those spots back on Tony's hips again.

"S-sooo much better.." He smirked and ran his fingers down the blondes sculpted chest.

Steve chuckled again before peppering soft kisses down Tony's neck. He was already getting better at kissing... Then Steve's hands were at the bottom hem of Tony's ACDC T-shirt. "Can I take this off..?" Steve smirked into Tony's neck.

"Yes... Fuck! Take it off, take it all off..! You definitely don't have to ask!" Tony lifted his arms up so Steve could pull his shirt off. And of course. Steve FOLDED his shirt before setting it on top of his on the floor. He FOLDED it! "You're a rare species, Rogers.." Tony practically moaned as Steve gently trailed his fingers down his sides.

"You are too, Tony" he smiled as Tony let out another moan when he traced a finger along the front of his red boxers.

"I-I get that a lot.." He tried his hardest not to roll his hips when Steve traced the outline of his cock through his boxers. "God damn it!" Tony bit his lip as he watched Steve's hand do magical things to his lower area.

"You really like this don't you?" Steve grinned listening to Tony pant and moan softly.

"Uhh yeah?! Do you know how long I've been waiting for THIS?! Fuck, Steve, stop teasing..!" Tony moaned out as Steve pulled Tony's jeans off the rest of the way. Then FOLDING them, and placing them on top of the pile of discarded clothes.

"Gee, sorry, I'll try to stop.." Steve smirked as he looked up at the brunet who was practically shaking.

That little bitch. Tony moaned yet again. "You're- y.... Y-you, you... Y-" Tony gasped as Steve started to mouth at the front of his boxers. "Fuck! Where'd you learn that?! Actually... Shit, don't tell me.. Ohhhhh... I-I don't wanna know..!" Tony couldn't help it now, he rolled his hips and threw his head back. This was just to much, even for him.

Steve sloppily licked at the fabric, leaving a dark wet spot on the front. Tony looked like he was about to loose it, so Steve slowly pulled his head away leaving a trail of spit from Tony's boxers to his mouth. "Mmm..." Steve licked his lips. "I bet you want me to take these off.." Steve gently massaged his fingers under the waistline of Tony's shorts.

"Would you? That'd be- that'd be so great..." Tony answered breathlessly, he was so far gone already. He wasn't going to last much longer at this rate.

"Of course...! You've been such a good boy..." Oh wow... Steve did have a dark side. Tony will have to experiment with that later, right now, he was a little busy. Tony rolled his hips as Steve slowly pulled the fabric down to Tony's ankles, and pulling it off. "There.. Much better.." Steve smiled as he kissed along his hip bone.

"I agree... Now can you stop being such a fucking tease and do something to me already?!" Tony let his head hit the wall. "Please, Steve, pleeeeaase!" Tony moaned out as Steve kissed the head of his cock.

Steve stood back up slowly and met those beautiful brown eyes again. Wow, he loved those eyes. Steve kissed him softly as he felt Tony's hands at the front of his pants. Steve pulled away softly to breath, and his jeans pooled at his ankles. Steve raised an eyebrow at Tony as Tony shrugged and pulled down Steve's boxers as well. 

"Now, this is way better.." Tony smirked and wrapped his arms around the blondes waist.

"Yeah, it is.." Steve breathed heavily as he grinded his hips into Tony's, they both moaned that time.

"Oh god, yes.." Tony rolled his hips and Steve did the same. Tony was so close, so fucking close. "Steve.." He felt his legs go weaker, but Steve spread his legs with his knee so Tony could get some support.

Steve blushed as he watched Tony moan and gently hump his leg. Just the feeling of that nearly pushed Steve off the edge. "Tony... Y-you're perfect"

Tony's breath hitched but he continued, Steve ran his fingers thought the geniuses amazing hair. "Steve... I-I need you, now...!" Tony moaned as Steve set his hands on the brunets hips. He kept his pace on Steve's leg before Steve picked him up and turned him around.

"Are-are you sure Tony?" He breathed into Tony's ear and gently nibbled on his earlobe.

"Yes! Steve, I'm sure..! 100% sure!" Tony let his head fall back onto Steve's shoulder. "You-you know what to do, right?" 

"Yeah... I-I think so.." Steve traced Tony's lips with a finger. God, he hoped he was doing this right. Tony opened his mouth and sucked on the captains finger, then two, then three... Steve pulled his fingers out when they felt wet enough and quickly kissed Tony on the cheek. "Are you ready, Tony?" Steve bit his lip as Tony spread himself out.

"Damn it Steve, I've been ready ever since I first met you!" He panted and gasped softly when he felt Steve's wet finger stroke his entrance before pressing inside.

"Wow.. Tony, you're so tight" Steve blushed when Tony moaned loudly. Tony pushed himself farther onto his finger and Steve began to pump it slowly.

"Rogers, where did you..? Fuck... Learn all of thisss...?!" Tony rocked his hips against his finger before hissing when Steve added another one.

"I'll tell you after, just be patient.." He kissed Tony's shoulder blade and began pumping his fingers again, stretching him out slowly. "Okay, one more Tony... You're doing so good.." Steve soothed as Tony bit down on his lip. Steve pushed in a third finger and Tony almost lost it. It stung but it felt so good. Steve kept his rhythm and every now and then, would curl his fingers and hit that special spot of Tony's.

"Steve! I need you now... I can take it..!" Tony yelped out and Steve stroked his soft, brown hair with his free hand.

"Okay, I just don't want to hurt you.." He pulled his fingers out and spread Tony's thighs a little farther before rubbing himself with the make-do lubricant. "Okay baby.." He gently pushed inside Tony. Tony gasped and arched his back, Steve was huge holy shit.

"Oh my god!!" Tony hissed as Steve pushed in a little deeper. "Holy shit..!" He cursed as Steve finally pushed himself all the way inside the smaller man.

"You're so good, Tony" Steve kissed his neck and began to thrust inside him, slowly but as soon as Tony would give him the "ok" he would pick up the pace. 

Finally, Tony gasped and pushed up against Steve until he was as deep as he could get. "S-Steve! I'm coming..!!" He bucked his hips, yelling and Tony spilled out all over the wall and Steve's thigh. That was enough to push Steve over the edge too, filling Tony. They both rode the waves of their orgasms before Tony went limp and Steve pulled out slowly. 

Steve sat down on the floor and pulled the now half asleep Tony into his lap.

"Thank you so much, Tony.." Steve panted into the side of the genius's hair.

"No... Thank you..." He moaned softly as Steve kissed his cheek.

"So... Are we... Together now?" Steve blushed, he would've hated it if this was a one time thing... He definitely had feeling for the smaller man.

"Would you like that?" Tony nuzzled Steve's neck. Kissing his neck softly. It made Steve shiver.

"Only if you'd be okay with it..."

"I'd be more than okay with it..." Tony smiled up at Steve, and Steve smiled widely.

"Perfect." Steve pulled Tony closer, but then Tony could feel his boyfriends body stiffen.

"Everything alright, sweetheart?" Steve blushed, hooray pet names! But that's besides that point....

"What about the others?"

Tony's teeth clenched. Oh god. He never thought about his past relationships. "I assure you that there are no "others"" Tony looked up at him and smiled softly.

Steve couldn't help but chuckle. "No, Tony, I know that! I mean, the team... They're probably still looking for you..." 

Tony blushed, he felt stupid... Really stupid. "Oh, shit, yeah... I forgot about them." 

Steve stood up, Tony in arms. "Me too.." Steve kissed his nose before setting him down to get changed, Tony did the same.

"They're going to be pissed, just saying... When they figure out we ditched the game to have sex... Clint'll have my ass..." Tony bit his lip at the thought.

"No he won't... Your ass is mine... Your EVERYTHING is mine, Clint will have another thing coming if he lays a hand on you.." Tony giggled. That may have been the nicest thing someone has ever said to him.

"Wow, Steve... You're adorable.." Tony smiled and shook his head. Steve was adorable. He was right to, Tony was his and no one else's.

"Oh-... Uh... Thanks..?" He blushed as Tony gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "As much as I'd like to stay here... We should probably-"

"Right. Good idea."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now, if anyone asks... You remember what to tell them, right?"

"Right!"

"Okay, repeat it again for me. Just to make sure."

"Okay... I was looking for you but I got lost. Meanwhile, you were hiding in... The training room.." Tony nodded at Steve slowly. "Right, the training room. You ended up getting really bored so you... Started working out... Because the gym is on the lower level, there are stairs... Long story short, I fell down the stairs and I found you... But you wanted to show me some new exercise that works every muscle in your body. That's why...I have some bruises, my hair is a mess, and yours too, and we don't smell the greatest..." Steve took a deep breath and smiled, pleased with himself.

"Great! They won't suspect a thing..!" Tony smiled, also pleased with Steve, before slowly cracking open the closet door and stepping outside.

But because nothing EVER goes Tony's way (well, except for sex with Steve in the closet... That definitely went Tony's way), there was Clint Barton. Standing in front of the closet with the stupidest grin on his face, stupid Clint...

"Son of a bitch..."

That was when the little asshat burst out laughing and Steve was just as red as a macintosh apple. 

"Uh... I fell down the stairs..?"

"Think it's a little late for that, Cap..." Tony wanted to punch Clint right in the nose. Knowing him, he probably told the rest of the team... Or maybe they already knew...

"E-everyone's waiting for you two in the break room..!" Clint said between laughs. "God, you're so screwed!"

"Shut the fuck up..." Tony pushed the laughing blonde into the wall before walking out the door. "Come on Steve... Time to face the music.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You should've seen the looks on their faces! Best hide and seek game ever!" Clint laughed as he explained the story for the millionth fucking time, but sure, everyone except for Steve and Tony laughed every time.

"My, man of iron, you are ever most enthusiastic when making love! We could hear your cries for the captain all through the hall!" Thor boomed and everyone laughed even harder, even Steve chuckled softly. Trader. Tony felt a blush rise on his cheeks.

"Whatever... You guys are just jealous..." He quickly stood from the table and walked into the kitchen. Nobody embarrassed Tony Stark.

He poured himself another cup of coffee, nobody would ever let him live this down... This was going to be a LONG couple weeks..

"Hey babe.." Steve kissed Tony's temple softly, but Tony continued pouring coffee. Steve raised an eyebrow at him when Tony never replied. "Tony... Come on... They're just teasing you..!" Steve kissed his temple again as Tony sipped at his coffee.

"Bunch of dick-"

"Tony.." He smiled softly and squeezed him. "They're your friends, they were gonna find out some how anyway! And... It's not so bad, is it?" 

Tony sighed into his cup as he listened to Steve blab on about friendship and other crap Tony didn't really care about.

"Come sit down with us again, please?"

"No."

"C'mon Tony..."

"No.

"Please... For me..?"

"Steve... No..."

Steve shook his head and sighed. Tony could be really stubborn... A smirk appeared on his lips before he leaned in and whispered something VERY persuading in the genius' ear.

Tony gasped softly as Steve kept saying things in his ear. "I-... Uhh... Ohhh... You'd do that for me..? Okay... Fuck, okay fine..." 

Steve smirked and took the now grinning brunets hand, leading him back to their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Again, please comment about ANYTHING (seriously) just don't be to harsh ^^ Thanks again~
> 
> Make sure to leave kudos if you enjoyed >u


End file.
